The Fair 2015
The Fair 2015 was a party that took place on the desktop version of Club Penguin from May 20 to June 11, 2015. It was hinted in a What's New Blog comment by Polo Field, and later officially confirmed by Megg.May Parties Announcement The party was originally set to end on June 3, but was extended to June 10 due to popular demand, as well as the fact many players had trouble logging in.The Fair and Rainbow Puffle Party Have Been Extended! Items Prizes Free Trivia *It is the eighth Fair in Club Penguin. *It marks the second appearance of the Amazement Park, returning from previous year. *It marks the second appearance of the Super Hero Bounce minigame; the first being at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. *It was occurring at the same time as the Rainbow Puffle Party. *Members were able to transform at the party into either a Coyote, Pirate Crab, Ultimate Mega Dragon, or Robo. **Each of the transformations were based on the individual areas of the park; the Coyote for Tumbleweed Town, a pirate crab for Pirate Park, the Ultimate Mega Dragon for Ye Olde Castle and a Robo for Galaxy Park. *A new medieval section was added at the Amazement Park, called Ye Olde Castle. *During the party, the Stage was replaced by the Mall. *It was the last Fair to be celebrated in Club Penguin. Glitches *If you go into Virtual World and do a special dance, the regular penguin sprite will appear behind the 8-bit sprite. **The same thing happened at last fair. *If you try to do The Daily Spin, it spins automatically. *Sometimes if you play a game and you win tickets, you won't get the tickets. *If you go to Bullseye and keep hitting the Herbert target before it disappears, you will still win tickets for each hit. *When you take the space squid ride, sometimes you may see old blue penguins dancing on the slide. **The same glitch happened during The Fair 2014. *Starting on the fourth of June, when you're in the fairgrounds and switch to the main map, the Stage would appear on the map instead of the Puffle Berry Mall. **Also in the same day, the Plaza will show the soccer pitch instead of the Ice Rink. ***The Forest was also affected with the updates on the same day. It was updated to show the Puffle Berry Mall instead of the Stage and simultaneously, changed back from dawn to daytime. Gallery Sneak Peeks Fair 2015 Confirmed.png|Polo Field confirming the event Fair 2015 1st Sneak Peek.jpg|A sneak peek of one of the Amazement Park rooms, as posted in the announcement of the party on the What's New Blog MeggConfirmsFair15Transform.PNG|Megg confirming members would be able to transform 1500x500.jpg|A sneak peek on Club Penguin's Twitter page TheFair2015MeggConfirmsMascot.png|Megg confirming that Rookie would be the mascot for the party Fair 2015 Daily Spin Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek for The Daily Spin Screens The Fair 2015 homepage.jpg|The homepage image The Fair 2015 homepage 2.jpg|The second homepage image The Fair 2015 login screen.jpg|The login screen image Fair-Everyone-Billboard-Extended 0-1433447260.jpg|The 3rd login screen, after the Fair was extended The Fair 2015 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Homepage TheFair2015HomepageScreen1.png|The first homepage screen advertising the May 2015 Penguin Style release, showing items related to the party TheFair2015HomepageScreen2.png|The second homepage screen of the party TheFair2015HomepageScreen3.png|The third homepage screen of the party TheFair2015HomepageScreen4.png|The fourth homepage screen of the party Login Screens TheFair2015LoginScreen1.png|The first log-in screen advertising the May 2015 Penguin Style release, showing some items related to the party TheFair2015LoginScreen2.png|The second log-in screen of the party TheFair2015LoginScreen3.png|The third log-in screen of the party TheFair2015LoginScreen4.png|The fourth log-in screen of the party Rooms The Fair 2014 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2014 Beacon.png|Beacon The Fair 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room The Fair 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop The Fair 2014 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest The Fair 2014 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop The Fair 2014 Cove.png|Cove The Fair 2014 Dock.png|Dock The Fair 2014 Dojo.png|Dojo The Fair 2014 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard The Fair 2015 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo The Fair 2015 Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2014 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink The Fair 2014 Iceberg.png|Iceberg The Fair 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse The Fair 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic The Fair 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack The Fair 2015 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop The Fair 2014 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor The Fair 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza The Fair 2015 Plaza 2.png|Plaza, after the Mall replaced the Stage The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa The Fair 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park The Fair 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild The Fair 2014 School.png|School The Fair 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark The Fair 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The Fair 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge The Fair 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village The Fair 2014 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo The Fair 2014 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts The Fair 2014 Town.png|Town Amazement Park The Fair 2014 Buccaneer Boats.png|Buccaneer Boats The Fair 2014 Bullseye.png|Bullseye The Fair 2015 Galaxy Park.png|Galaxy Park The Fair 2014 Marooned Lagoon.png|Marooned Lagoon The Fair 2015 Medieval Monsters.png|Medieval Monsters The Fair 2015 Park Entrance.png|Park Entrance The Fair 2014 Pirate Park.png|Pirate Park The Fair 2014 The Space Squid.png|The Space Squid The Fair 2014 Tumbleweed Town.png|Tumbleweed Town The Fair 2014 8-bit.png|Virtual World The Fair 2014 Wagon Wheel.png|Wagon Wheel The Fair 2015 Ye Olde Castle.png|Ye Olde Castle Emoticons 8bit.png|The pixelated smile emoticon The Fair 2014 Emoticons Clown.png|The Clown emoticon The Fair 2014 Emoticons Woo hoo.png|The Woo Hoo emoticon Videos Club Penguin Sneak Peek - What’s New at the Fair 2015 Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages References Category:2015 Category:Parties of 2015 Category:The Fair